Kiss Me Katie, A Joey Potter Show For Charity
by Pandora's Library
Summary: AU Story where Dawson and Joey settle in New York City. Katie agrees to be spaked for her fashion line charity. Warning spanking of an adult. Non-sexual panties down fun. Read and review. Don't Like don't read.


Kiss Me Kate, a Joey Potter Version

Attention: While I am a big fan of Joey, Dawson and the gang on Dawson's Creek, I do not own the show or any of the characters, nor make any money from this story.

AU: the scene for a charity spanking designed to raise money for charity for her fashion line as Joey is with Dawson and their both in their mid thirties in New York City. They hold the charity spanks for cash during a holiday event held at their apartment in Chelsea. Warnng: spanking of an adult. Enjoy, read and review.

Well all that was about to change as the built up emotions and simmering frustration for him to have to pull her ass out of the fire, all led up to this Christmas Night Party.

Joey dressed in a long red dress with a white coat that fell to her knees

Looked across the square as the door to the store opened and she saw all her friends in the window bathed in the Christmas lights. The lady proprietor with her shoulder length shimmery brown hair in contrast to the glowing white snow walked across the street to enter the store with a glow.

The Room of the store was nearly full.

As the adult only party was filled with warmth and cheer

Little did Joey know it was her cute rear she should far for.

The pretty long light brown shimmery haired witch swished and swayed from side to side displaying her round shapely bottom packed into her red snug dress.

Joey found herself in the presence of her special Santa at a Christmas party being attended by her employees, friends and a few select townspeople..

Joey walked up to Santa in his white beard and red suit.

She wanted to talk, but this was charity a rarity for her fashion line as she settled on Santa's lap for a long winter's spank.

As Joey sniffled looking down at the floor, Santa moved on to the business at hand

And she knew, her ying to his yang her spanking had just began.

The jolly man with so many fans reached beneath her and unzipped her snug white flouncy dress.

"Z-Z-Z-IPPP" Joey's dress zipper was lowered embarrassingly; helplessly her Santa lifted her hips, while the assembled females promised no loose lips.

As Santa tugged and pulled until her short, snug white dress was lifted up onto her back.

Joey's royal blue bikini panties displaying her butt crack.

The reality of her situation showing this was no longer fiction.

The lass that listened for heart whispers, her spanking assured a change in her diction.

Joey bucked & fussed as Santa lowered her pants & dislodged her shiny blue panties.

The holiday- goer put up quite a fuss, regretting agreeing to the charity spanking.

Up, up, up, rising up her snowy-white bottom cheeks.

A "squeak" was heard as the pretty witch felt her panties now on display.

Santa whispering in her ear her rear would hurt for a week!

Cold air raising goose bumps on her snowy-white bottom to Joey's dismay.

Santa and Joey settled in a long winters spank.

Santa raised his hand high above her visibly trembling red panty clad bottom and began spanking Joey with spanks that peppered both cheeks.

Her bottom covered and building the heat down simmering into the skin  
as she squirmed her whisper of a panty clad rear.

At first Joey's Butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the  
candle lit room,

As Dawson told Joey, this was for charity, so her round bottom must be hit

This was not a dead account inactive version on stage for a show.

The spanking must be convincing and leave a red glow!

"SPANK" "SWAPP" as hand met festive blue panty in a torrent of spanks that were becoming much harder and faster.

The come effect on Joey was beginning to show

as she murmured under her breath.

Santa stopped her spanking and Joey signed with relief

When what did she feel but four masculine fingernails digging into her crack,

as Dawson grasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down,

revealing a hearty red glow.

The cool air felt good on her hot red butt cheeks, but not for long.

As her Secret Santa promised she would soon belt out her song.

Her panties having been lowered by Santa with care,

while Joey yelled that it just wasn't fair.

Santa's fingers pulled her panties down guaranteeing her spanking would be on bare.

While party looker gave Joey's pink spanked ass a good stare.

Her 33 year old bottom was perfection all red and aglow.

Joey was humiliated with red face holiday cheer as Santa whispered in her ear it was his paddle her rear should fear.

Joey huffed, puffed and whined as Santa twisted her wrist behind her back and raised her bottom to make a new clamber.

As the coed looked back and saw the gleam of the paddle, she heard the crowd assembled gleefully yells, "What's a matter? It's all for charity!"

When quick as a flash Santa raised a ping-pong paddle.

No woman in sight had dared tattle.

It was giving to charity that sealed Joey's fate,

and Santa was not worried about his girl's future bottom state.

"Now for our naughty, cherry red bum I purpose."

Santa exclaimed as he directed more holiday fun.

Santa promised Joey's bottom was the second of her creek sisters,

as visions of red blisters danced in Jen's head.

It was Dawson; she bucked on his lap with a new startled fright,

But, Santa held onto her arm real, real tight as he acted out his version of 'Kiss Me Kate."

Joey gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at Santa  
but it was for naught. St. Nick told Joey "you've got a good spanking  
coming young lady" he informed her

SMACK! Santa's paddle landed with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh.

"OWWW", the pain of the spanking as she snapped her brown head back.

Her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged.

CRACK! Before Joey could react to the first bare spank, Santa's ping-pong paddle landed again, this time squarely against her curvaceous plump right butt cheek.

"OWWW", Joey screamed again, her snowy-white legs flashing up and her

light brown haired head jerking backwards.

"Stop it, It hurts! Don't, Please, it HURTS" Joey Yelped! SPLAT!

Santa's ping-pong paddle would sting, but give no purple bruises.

"C-C-R-RACK" across her lovely vixens left butt cheek. "OOOOOOWOOOO"

"Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack", "Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack"

Joey was astounded as the paddle hit.

It caused her to almost spit.

"Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack", "Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack"

The Creek Gang watched as Joey's bottom grew bright red and rounded.

Her pain worries well founded, as her butt was well pounded.

"Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack", "Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack"

Joey yelled her red bottom hurt like the dickens.

While Joey felt Santa's middle sticking.

Her attempt not to cry had failed.

It was miss Joey that wailed.

Her breathtaking spank spot was glowing bright red with blisters

like fields of white sugar plums aflame on her bum.

The former girl next door glanced over her shoulder as she saw her red butt and its festive color.

"OWW, I Will Never Do Those Naughty Things Ever Again"

Joey tearfully begged, her flaming bottom helping form her words  
Words common place for bad misbehaving girls.

For she well knew this spirit hearer could be quite impulsive!

It was the pulse in her red bum others watched as thy drank their holiday rum.

Santa Claus had taken the naughty out of her bottom.

It had all been for charity, for her spanking was a rarity.

Joey cried and struggled as her rear end was fried

Her hind cheeks a jolly red and glowing to his glee.

Santa allowed a very red bottomed bad girl to get off his lap.

As Joey was greeted with her audience's loud claps.

Our naughty lass with a red glowing ass,

Curtsied in good charity cheer!

Her Boo Hoos ignored and discipline expressed.

Joey got off Santa Dawson's lap and pulled her whisper of a panty up and dress down.

Now that his girl had taken her turn

He had made sure her bottom did burn!

"HO, Ho, Ho" the Dawson Creeks extended family continued their party,

which certainly was fitting.

Though a well spanked Joey had a little trouble sitting.

Santa sat next to Joey and lowered his white beard.

She turned just in time to feel his soft lips.

All was forgiven as she sat down on her sore hips.

The End

Please read and review

Just a fantasy, how was yours?


End file.
